Talking To Maleficent
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: One Shot. Ben and Henry head down to the dungeons of Castle Beast to visit Maleficent and talk to her, unaware that Mal and Amy are listening to their every word and watching them.


**This one shot idea wouldn't leave my head so I thought I would write it down for you guys. I do know own the OC named Amy, she belongs to PinkSakura271. The OC named Henry does belong to me however. Please review and let me know what you think x**

* * *

Two sets of footsteps echoed around the dark dungeon of Castle Beast as two men descended the stairs. A brunette and an auburn haired twenty year olds footsteps echoed as they stepped off of the stairs and walked towards the only occupied cell. "Leave us." Ben stated as he unlocked the cell door. With a nod the two guards immediately left, knowing the young King wasn't to be argued with.

As Ben and Henry entered the cell and walked towards the smaller cage they both frowned. They immediately noticed Mal and Amy had been right, even though they had been visiting Maleficent every week she had gotten even smaller. While both girls said they didn't care about their mother, and Ben and Henry knew they meant it, it angered them that the Mistress of All Evil could treat their partners like this. "Hello Maleficent." Henry greeted the tiny lizard, his anger for the woman clear in his voice.

The lizard turned to look at the two royals with a sneer. Both Ben and Henry knew Maleficent felt the same about them as they felt about her. They hated each other. What Ben and Henry didn't know was that they weren't alone down there. Mal and Amy were watching and listening to the entire conversation. "I'm pretty sure you know that both me and Henry hate you." Ben stated as Henry nodded his agreement to this statement. "Neither of us can understand how you could hate Mal and Amy. They are two of the most beautiful, kind hearted, caring women we have ever met. The fact that you don't love them baffles us." The King explained.

"But neither Amy nor Mal need your love because they have ours. Unconditionally." Henry stated. They watched the green lizard for any type of emotion but they were met with a bored gaze from the lizard. "I promise you now that Amy will have all my love and my heart for eternity. I could never stop loving her, even after I die I will still love her. She's the love of my life and I would happily and without a thought do anything for her." He says to the lizard.

Ben stepped forward after Henry finished talking to the lizard, both still unaware that their partners are watching and listening to them. "Mal is my absolute world. She owns my heart and I wouldn't have it any other way. My heart has belonged to her since I first laid eyes on her and I plan to marry her one day in the near future." Ben said, his eyes never leaving the bored looking lizard in the cage. "I will love her forever."

Seeing the look on the lizards face Henry's hatred for the Mistress of All Evil grew. "I don't know why we bothered to come down here and talk to you, but we decided it would be best." The auburn haired prince stated, his anger clear in his voice.

Ben smiled at Henry slightly before turning back to the lizard. "We thought as their mother you would want to know that they are loved, cared for and treasured. But I can see you don't care and we are wasting our time." The King explained. "Let's go Henry." Ben said. The two royals turned and left the cell, locking it behind them. Their footsteps were heard echoing back up the stairs and away from the dungeon.

"Did we just here what I think we just heard?" Mal asked, turning towards her twin sister.

"Yeah. Congratulations on your soon to be engagement by the way." Amy said with a smile. The twins hugged and smiled at each other before heading out of the dungeons themselves. Each deciding it would be best not to let their partners know they had heard what had been said. They would just see how things developed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I know this is short but I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
